everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Fizz Pew
Fiskette 'Fizz' Pew is the Daughter of Blind Pew of Robert Louis Stevenson's Treasure Island. She is fiercely intelligent, a tough and devilishly clever person born to lead. However, she's a bit harsh and un-empathetic, despite sort of being a flirt. That said, her off-putting, sharp behavior is frequently at odds with her need to be valued and admired. She has yet to say anything on the Royal v. Rebel conflict and previously attended the Ivy-League boarding school Lion and Unicorn Prep. She currently runs the Fight Club, following the disappearance of the previous owners. Character Personality Fizz is... unique to say the least. A brilliant and unorthodox mind naturally led her to pursue positions of authority and respect; she prefers -- no, demands -- that others do things HER way. In her own words, she 'takes only the best'; that goes for fashion, equipment, romance, and the like; If popularity/ importance could be bought, you can be sure Fizz would have boxes of the stuff lying around. That is, she tends to suffer from a slight inferiority complex, furthered by an almost schizotypal nature. Maltreatment from others and asking about supposed 'insecurities' always ''triggers intense over-compensation on her part, usually in the form of rants about her 'misunderstood genius' and 'insane prestige'. On a good day, Fizz is patient and uses her high intellect to concoct plans in order to reach her goals. Virtually every move she makes is premeditated to a certain degree. Even when things don't go exactly as planned, she is highly adept at playing the hand she is dealt for the best. Appearance Fizz Pew would be considered beautiful, in fact, everything about her resonates grace, physical attractiveness, and poise… aside from the butt end of a glass bottle lodged in her scarred right eye, which looks rather like a monocle. She has russet-coloured locks which are always done into messy-yet-intentional hairstyles, and her sharp face and nose are lightly peppered with freckles. She’s well-proportioned for her rather...average height, and has a nimble yet athletic quality about her befitting of a pirate. Fairy tale – Treasure Island How the Story Goes Treasure Island How does Fizz come into it? Blind Pew was perpetually a mysterious character, even in death. He left behind a family, Fizz being one of his children. Relationships Family Her father is LONG dead, along with the majority of her family. However, that... actually doesn't seem to bother Fizz. 'Good riddance', she'd surely tell you. Rumors have it that she was largely neglected by her mother and siblings (aside from her youngest brother), and its assumed this drove her to develop her extravagant personality and insecurities. Friends She doesn't have 'friends' so much as she has 'henchmen' and people she tolerates. However, she has forged a few strong connections that ''aren't strictly business related, including Lian Tian-e, who, after meeting and hiring her for the Fight Club, she has christened her 'Hit-Swan' Pet It's been said there's something... strange that lives beneath the Fight Club arena... Romance Fizz is a bit of an enigma when it comes to this topic. She once knew the Yankee, and its been said that she walked the line between affection and fear, however, the Yankee claims that they had never met before she began dabbling at Ever After. Whether this is a lie or not is up for debate. Fizz is, most obviously, straight, tending to flirt with members of the opposite sex frequently. Despite this, she has some oddly bicurious feelings in relation to the aforementioned Lian Tian-e, and is interested as to how her relationship with her will factor into her life. Outfits Basic/ Casual While she prefers more... opulent clothing, if Fizz must, she will dress lighter. Her self-proclaimed 'casual' attire consists of a white shirt with a black, Continental Cross tie with its ends tucked inside a silk, purple checkered vest and a black coat with dark lapels, black pants and matching shoes. Yeah, definitely casual. Business/ Leader Fizz has a specific outfit she wears on certain occasions, believing it reflects her importance -- which makes it one of her favorites. This consists of a custom dark coat with a collar that was lined with fur, a red and gold paisley vest over a silk button up shirt, along with black gloves, pants and shoes, and a white cravat around her neck. Getting Fairest FILLER Trivia *She constantly carries a trick umbrella or walking stick, having rarely, if ever, been seen without one. *She secretly loves sweets. Speaking of... *While she doesn't actually smoke, she likes the appearance/ vibe it gives off, and mimics it with peppermint sticks and fake, black licorice candy cigars. Quotes Notes *Fizz remained pageless for almost two months after appearing in 'Fight Club: Burst and Bleeding' *She was designed to be a homage to white-collar criminals like DC's Oswald The Penguin Cobblepot and Marvel's Kingpin. Gallery add photos! Category:Females Category:Characters